


The dance of flames and shadows (in the street)

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for my bestest matey after she read a recent story of mine - <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/84216">Unwrapping Presents</a> In this one, the roles are reversed, with Dean wearing the candy cock ring and Castiel becoming confused and confuzzled over Dean's actions ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dance of flames and shadows (in the street)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Where do we draw the line?" by Poets of the Fall.

Sam watched as Dean paced the floor of their most current motel room, a look of concerned bafflement creasing the younger Winchester's features. His eyes tracked every movement that Dean made, frowned every time his brother shifted uncomfortably and readjusted his jeans as though something was wrong. In the end Sam decided he couldn't take it any more and thought it best just to ask what was happening.

"Dean, what's up? You've been acting so jumpy today. That last waitress give you the clap or something?" he asked, with a smirk at the incensed look his brother turned his way.

"Waitress? What waitress? I haven't been with no freaking waitress, Sammy. Not since - well, you know," Dean said, with an all too brief chuckle.

Dean shuffled his feet in sudden pleasure, embarrassed flush staining his cheeks and lending some weight to the fact that Dean acted like a teenage girl whenever he was with or even thought of Castiel. Sam shook his head, unable to stop the smile that loomed on his face, clearing his throat as he prepared to speak again.

"Right, right, because you have Castiel now," he said, with a wink tilted Dean's way.

Dean sighed a little at the mention of his boyfriend, making Sam's grin grow wider still, a wicked look gleaming in his eyes. He leant back on his chair, threatening to spill his large frame from the wooden structure if he wasn't careful.

"You're planning something, aren't you? For Cas, I mean," he said, laughing at the shocked, yet ultimately guilty expression that crossed his brother's face at his words. "I'm right, aren't I? And you want me to get out of your hair for the evening, so you can get it on with your boyfriend. Admit it. You want a night of hot wild passion with your angelic lover."

"You shut your mouth, Sammy," Dean said, pointing at his brother and trying for the barest modicum of dignity he could salvage at short notice. "Me and Cas have got something beautiful between us. You're cheapening the moment."

"Like you don't always aim for cheapening the moment, Dean. Give you an inch and you take it a mile," Sam muttered, as he slowly stood, tall frame unfolding from the confines of his chair. "Fine, I'm outta here for a while. Enjoy your night with Cas, okay?"

"You're just jealous," Dean said, before Sam even had the chance to retrieve his jacket from his bed.

"Me? Nah, I'm good, Dean. I think it's good that you and Cas are so - " and Sam chopped off his own sentence with an embarrassed look.

"What?" Dean asked, suspiciously. "Tell me, Sammy, or I swear I'll find your stash of skin mags you think I don't know about and I'll show them to Cas."

"Huh? I don't have any skin mags, Dean. That's your area, or rather it was," Sam amended, with a roll of his eyes and the vaguest of pouts. "No, I was gonna say you and Cas were perfect together. Look, I'm trying to say I'm happy for you, okay?"

Dean looked at Sam with a look of pleased surprise on his face, before he nodded, looking touched by his brother's words.

"Thanks, Sammy," he murmured quietly. "That's - that's nice, dude."

Sam nodded at that, before he said - "He really makes you happy, doesn't he?"

Dean looked away, a distant look trapped in his green eyes and a gentle smile touched his lips as he thought of Castiel.

"Yeah," he said, with another small sigh.

"That's good, Dean, that's healthy. Welcome to the world of steady relationships," Sam said, adding silently - finally - which Dean still heard by the silence.

The elder Winchester chose not to pick Sam up on his inference, instead choosing to smile at his brother almost shyly. Sam nodded at him, before he finally pulled his jacket on and turned to leave.

"Just enjoy your evening, Dean," Sam said, wearily, as he opened the door to the motel room and stepped over the threshold.

"We will, Sammy. Thanks," Dean replied, watching his brother close the door gently behind him.

Dean returned to pacing the room, wondered where Castiel had gotten to since leaving the motel room earlier in the afternoon. Dean stopped pacing, started to pull his cellphone from his back pocket, looking up when he heard the distinct sounds of footsteps outside. He briefly wondered if it was Sam returning, but decided the tread was too light, not so heavy as his brother's Sasquatch footfalls. He waited, hand still poised on his cellphone as the door swung open, revealing the sight of Castiel framed by the doorway.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said, walking in, dark blue gaze taking in the motel room curiously. "Where's Sam?"

"Hey, Cas. Sam's gone out. He wanted to leave us alone for the evening," and Dean quirked his eyebrows at the angel lasciviously.

Castiel smiled slightly at that, head ducking into a slow nod, eyes never leaving Dean's face for a moment. He pushed his hands into the pockets of his trenchcoat, eyes raking Dean's body hungrily, as his mouth pouted into a kissable shape gently. Dean closed the distance between them, cupped his lover's face between both hot and sweaty hands, before pressing his lips against Castiel's in a hungry kiss. After a moment's hesitation, Castiel kissed him back, hand stroking over Dean's heavily muscled chest as his lips moved against Dean's eagerly.

Dean drew away slightly, rested his forehead against Castiel's, eyes downcast to stare at the angel's ripe mouth. His breath huffed out from between his parted lips, as he rubbed one thumb across Castiel's cheek in a tender, claiming gesture, making Castiel smile slightly in that mysterious way that he had and lean into him more.

"D'you wanna see something, Cas?" Dean asked, voice gruff with sudden mischievousness, making Castiel arch back and raise curious eyebrows at him.

"What, Dean? What have you got to show me?" Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side and looking a strange mixture between curious and suspicious right then.

Castiel looked down as Dean pushed his jeans down away from his hips, grinning as he waggled his body in a little dance in front of his lover. When Castiel didn't immediately react, Dean's face fell slightly before his crestfallen expression was replaced by a confused one. Instead of looking aroused as Dean had expected, Castiel looked confused instead, his head tilted to the side in the look of universal angelic confusion Dean was sadly now all too familiar with.

Castiel's eyes flicked up from Dean's cock to the hunter's face, dark blue eyes emotionless and distant as his brow slowly furrowed into a little frown. Dean stopped jiggling, shoulders slumping further, hope fading in his chest. Castiel licked his lips slowly, before pointing to Dean's cock quizzically.

"What is that, Dean?" the angel asked, curiously, head tilting still further and Dean wondered if he tilted his head far enough whether the angel really would tip over or something.

He pulled his thoughts away from potentially dangerous tipsy angels before clearing his throat in preparation for answering Castiel's question.

"It's a candy cock ring, Cas," he said, feeling stupid now for even entertaining the idea that Castiel would find this whole scenario a turn on.

"A - a what, Dean?" Castiel asked, eyebrows lifting as his eyes widened, bright blue gaze looking more interested now.

Dean thought hat his lover looked interested because he was unfamiliar with the concept rather than being aroused by the fact that Dean was wearing one. His shoulders sagged a little further beneath the weight of his own disappointment.

"A cock ring, Cas. See, it's a ring, and it goes round your cock," Dean said, mentally beating himself up for stating the obvious but unable to take the statement back now he'd said it.

"I can see that, Dean, but what's its purpose?" Castiel asked, coming closer to stare at Dean's cock almost clinically.

Dean felt like he was wilting beneath the weight of Castiel's glare instead of becoming aroused as he usually did. He cursed his dick and his lover for both conspiring against him to ruin a potentially hot evening for them both.

"S'posed to be sexy," Dean mumbled, cheeks flaming beneath Castiel's gaze as the angel turned his eyes from his cock back to his face once again. "That's what the catalogue said. Sexy. Edible underwear they said."

"It's edible? What's it made of?" and Castiel's mouth quirked into an amused smile, as though the angel had started to toy with Dean instead of merely being confused.

Dean felt a little hope at that; at least Castiel wasn't entirely disgusted by the object.

"Candy. It's supposed to be good for you as well as me," the hunter said ruefully, with a lift of his shoulders in an embarrassed shrug. "You're supposed to lick it, suck it from me - "

His voice trailed off, leaving him feeling stupid in its absence and he half turned away, cheeks flaming with sudden embarrassment.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered. "Why the hell did I think this was a good idea? I don't think you like it."

"Dean," Castiel said, voice harsh, commanding as he reached out to grip Dean's shoulder tightly.

When Dean didn't turn back to face him on his own, Castiel used the force in his slender fingers to turn his lover to face him again. Dean still refused to look up at him, seeming to prefer to stare at the floor at their feet instead.

"Dean Winchester, look at me," Castiel commanded, fingers curling tenderly around Dean's chin and tilting his lover's face up to meet his own. "Dean."

Dean still found it hard to look at Castiel, thinking that he'd disgusted him with his presumptuous idea, that maybe he'd crossed some imagined line between them. Castiel remained silent and refused to elaborate until Dean finally met his gaze, cheeks still burning with his embarrassment and discomfort.

"Dean," Castiel said again, voice softer this time as he bracketed his lover's face between his hands. "Forgive me. I don't know every last detail about human affairs. I'm still learning, Dean. If this is what you want to do, then we will."

He smiled slightly at the joyful grin that swept across Dean's face at that, freckle peppered cheeks losing some of the embarrassed color staining them as he rested his hands against Castiel's hips gently.

"I do. I want this, Cas. I thought it would be something different for us to do," Dean said, voice pitched purposefully low and intimate.

"Good. I want to do whatever you want to do," Castiel said, voice just as low and intimate as Dean's had been mere moments before.

Dean smiled at that, cradled Castiel's face between his hands before leaning in to kiss his lover gently. He pulled away slightly, barely leaving enough room between them before he started talking again.

"Cas," he said. "I want you to take off your clothes."

"Okay, Dean," Castiel agreed, large blue eyes intent on Dean's face. "As you wish."

Dean watched Castiel's eyelashes sweeping against fragile cheeks as the angel cast his eyes downwards demurely, tongue lapping at plump lips awkwardly. The hunter sighed, before he kicked his shoes away, removed his jeans completely and pulled his t shirt up and over his head revealing an expanse of muscled torso. He smiled at Castiel before settling down upon the edge of the nearest bed, crooking one finger at his lover. Castiel nodded, wordlessly, eyes turning large as he swallowed against a sudden dry lump in his throat.

Dean laid back against the bed, legs spread at a comfortable angle and watched as Castiel slowly removed his trenchcoat, looking strangely naked without the crumpled material covering his slender frame. The hunter continued watching as Castiel removed his tie and suit jacket. Dean prepared himself by stroking his hand across his own erection, smearing pre-cum down his length, eyes unfocussing slightly as he continued watching his lover undress.

Dean's eyes had long since closed by the time that Castiel crawled upon the bed between his legs, long fingers pulling Dean's rubbing hand away from his cock tenderly. The hunter let his hand fall away easily, sighed when he felt the familiar wet warmth of Castiel's mouth wrapped around the tip of his cock gently. He opened his eyes, looked down and saw his lover's pretty mouth stretching wide around his thick length, swallowing Dean back easily, blue eyes misty in desire.

Castiel felt Dean rest his hand lazily against the back of his head, rough fingers lacing through strands of his hair and playing with them idly. Castiel moved his mouth slowly over Dean's erection, enjoying the weight and thickness of his lover inside his mouth, loved the taste of him against his tongue and hitting his throat. He continued sucking his lover off, made him writhe and groan beneath him as his hand rested gently upon Dean's hip, long fingers stroking along the smooth ridge of bone dipping down lower.

His fingers snagged in the ring of candy still wrapped around the base of Dean's flushed cock, twanged it experimentally and made Dean snuffle out an aroused moan hoarse against the air. The angel repeated the gesture twice more, smiling around Dean's dick as the hunter's cries grew louder, before Castiel moved his hand to cup Dean's balls gently.

Dean felt Castiel's long fingers massage against his balls gently and he lost control, orgasm sweeping through him uncontrollably and he came hard into his lover's mouth, Castiel's name loud in the air in front of him. His hips bucked from the mattress beneath them, ramming his dick further into Castiel's mouth as the angel milked him expertly, fingers still caressing his balls tenderly.

Dean laid back against the sweaty sheets as Castiel finally pulled away, fingers snagging in the candy cock ring and pulling it free from Dean's soft member. The hunter watched wearily, body spread out upon the bed as Castiel sucked the cock ring into his mouth, plump lips molding around the candy experimentally. Dean chuckled as the angel's dark blue eyes widened slightly, as his teeth crunched down on the sweet treat and chewed with an agreeable nod at the taste flooding his mouth.

"I see someone's pleased at last," Dean muttered louder than he'd anticipated but Castiel didn't react to his words, just carried on eating happily.

The hunter waited until the cock ring had half disappeared into his lover's mouth, before he waggled his hand impatiently at Castiel, grumbling that he at least wanted a taste of it to see what it was like. Castiel handed the remainder over happily enough, deeming that Dean should at least get to share the candy. While Dean was other wise occupied with eating, suckling at the hard sweet treat in his mouth, the angel rooted through Dean's bag and found what he was looking for - lube.

He settled in between his lover's legs, body nestled between Dean's knees, as he slicked his fingers with thick strands of lube. Dean almost choked on his mouthful of candy at the first press of Castiel's long fingers at his hole, quickly swallowing before his lover breached him, fingers making quick work of preparing him for penetration.

Castiel watched silently as Dean grunted, remainder of the sticky candy forgotten as he fucked himself onto Castiel's hand, hips rising and falling from the bed. The hunter's hand fell to the side, fingers curling in towards the palm as Dean's eyes stared sightlessly at the ceiling, mouth gaping as he tried to catch his breath past his constricted throat.

Castiel continued watching him, hand moving automatically as Dean's hips rose and fell in time with the angel's pumping fingers. Dean's face was flushed, sweating, making his freckles stand out in sharp relief against his reddened skin. His eyes were wide and staring up at the ceiling, mouth slack and his breath huffed from between his lips harshly. Finally Castiel was satisfied that Dean was prepared enough for him and eased his hand away, before slicking lube over his own straining erection swiftly. Dean turned hazy eyes onto him, before Castiel settled his body over Dean's and penetrating his lover slowly.

Dean's breath became a whine in his throat as his eyes found and locked with Castiel's, hips rolling and moving in time as they started to rut one against the other. His hands grappled with Castiel's body, before settling against his lover's ass gently, possessively. Castiel stole a kiss from Dean's mouth, teeth nipping gently at the hunter's jaw and neck, before returning to kiss his lips again.

Dean groaned, back arching, muscles flexing with every move that Castiel made on top of him. He loved it when Castiel fucked him, loved and trusted Castiel himself and he gave himself entirely to his angel. He saw the tightening of the skin around Castiel's eyes, knew that the angel was close to climax and started jacking off beneath his lover, hand tugging at his erect dick swiftly.

It didn't take long for Dean to come, spurting out over his hand, over their sweaty abdomens before Castiel climaxed deep inside him, seed spurting in hot strands into Dean's tight channel. Their moans were throaty, guttural, as their mouths clashed into a kiss, tongues flickering out to meet in mid air as their lips parted momentarily. Their breath blasted and mingled into each other's mouths before Castiel finally rolled free from Dean's body, settling in against his side to run fingers over Dean's muscled chest.

Dean laid back against the sheets, staring blissfully up at the ceiling, loving the way that Castiel caressed him endlessly, head resting securely upon his shoulder. The hunter felt happy, happier than he had in a long time and he tightened his hold around his lover's shoulders in a possessive embrace. Castiel always made him feel settled, grounded, wanted, loved and Dean knew that he loved him in return. He kissed the top of the angel's dark haired head, snuffled against his scalp as strands of Castiel's soft hair tickled against his nose making the angel huff out a rumbling chuckle at that.

Dean grinned and kissed Castiel when the angel turned his face up towards his, long fingered hand resting against the hunter's chest demurely. Dean shuddered as Castiel slipped his hand further up to rest upon Dean's neck, mutual moans of sated satisfaction passing between still kissing mouths.

Outside the dance between the flames of the sun and the shadows of the encroaching night warred for dominance in the street, marking the gradual turn of the afternoon into encroaching night. Dean pulled the covers up and over their naked bodies, knowing that the time would come when Sam would return to the motel room from wherever he'd disappeared to. Neither cared if Sam saw them in a state of undress and kissing; after all, Dean decided it wouldn't kill Sam if he caught them just this once ...

-fini-


End file.
